deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haohmaru VS Jago
Haohmaru vs Jago is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Haohmaru from the Samurai Shodown series and Jago from the Killer Instinct series. Description Which of these warriors with their held spirits can best the other? Will Haohmaru's Samurai Spirit pierce through Jago's Tiger Spirit or vice versa? Let's find out in a Death Battle! Interlude Wiz : Warriors, they all have something inside them that makes them stronger in some shape or form. Boomstick : Like Haohmaru, the wandering Samurai. Wiz : And Jago, the mysterious Tibetan monk, Boomstick : He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz : And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two combatants to find out who would win a Death Battle. Haohmaru Wiz : Long ago in the castle town of Musashi-koku, Japan, there lived a wandering warrior by the name of Haohmaru. Boomstick : Wait a minute, "wandering warrior"? This sounds like a Ryu rip-off. Wiz : Well he has the likeness of Ryu, but what he's really based off of is the warrior Miyamoto Musashi, a warrior who claimed he never lost a single duel, of which his tales redefined- Boomstick : Okay I get it, just continue the show or whatever. Wiz : Alright then. Haohmaru began his journey when he was only 15 after losing horribly to a duel with a man named Jubei since he had no real experience at the time. Boomstick : But instead of killing him, he offered him to be taught by a mentor by the name of Nicotine Caffeine. How sweet of him. Wiz : Puns aside, he taught him in the ways and laws of the Samurai along with his rival Genjuro. In one fight, Genjuro nearly killed Haohmaru, which got him kicked out of Nicotine's training. This made him feel bitter against Haohmaru, which will make their rivalry even bigger later in his life. Boomstick : But years after his training, a demon man by the name Amaiku...Amuka... Wiz : It's Amakusa, Boomstick. Boomstick : I know! Once Amakusa rose up from his long century nap and planned to kill everything, Haohmaru stepped up to find and kill him, and he did. But after those days, other demons and Genjuro have come and gone to try and take Haohmaru, only for them to fail...most of the time. Weapons * Fugudoku (Blowfish Poison), a katana able to cut through nearly anything and create small tornadoes * Sake (Rice Wine) Jug Attacks - Slash Form Bolded definitions are Power Moves * Ougi Senpuu Retsu Zan - With a swing of his katana, Haohmaru creates a small tornado that hurls towards the opponent. When on contact, the tornado will then suck in the opponent and increase vertically, hurling the foe up into the air and back down into the ground; can be blocked or destroyed. * Ougi Kogetsu Zan - Haohmaru does an uppercut slash on the ground, then jumps into the air with a slashing uppercut. When he does the slashing uppercut, he can manipulate how high up he goes. * Ougi Resshin Zan - While jumping, Haohmaru makes a leap forward katana first towards the ground, followed by a green aura from the blade or a light explosion. * Sake Kougeki - Haohmaru whacks his enemy with his jugs and/or reflects projectiles. * Tenha Seiou Zan - Haohmaru makes a full turn around, and near his rotation, he charges the aura within his sword to create a large blue blast of light that can kill an opponent. * Hiougi Tenha Fuujin Zan - Many uppercut slashes are performed at once while moving forward, finished by a stronger iteration of the Ougi Kogetsu Zan. * Ougi Shippuu Kogetsu Zan - This is the same as the Kogetsu Zan, but it is stronger, has afterimages, and is performed while running. * Zankousen - This is a weaker version of the Tenha Seiou Zan, which does not usually kill, but still does a moderate amount of damage and has a green aura. Attacks - Bust form Bolded definitions are Power Moves * Ougi Senpuu Retsu Zan: Setsu - This is similar to the ordinary Retsu San, but in this form the opponent lingers at the top of the tornado before falling back down from a great height. * Ougi Kogetsu Zan - Haohmaru does an uppercut slash on the ground, then jumps into the air with a slashing uppercut. When he does the slashing uppercut, he can manipulate how high up he goes. * Ougi Shippuu Kogetsu Zan - This is the same as the Kogetsu Zan, but it is stronger, has afterimages, and is performed while running. * Gouha'' - Haohmaru charges at the enemy with his shoulder. * '''Senpuu Ha' ''- Haohmaru sweeps the ground with his sword and swings the energy from what he has swept at the opponent * '''Nagi Yaiba' - This acts sort of like a counter. Haohmaru does a special pose, and if an enemy gets too close, he will jump followed by an upward slash. * Tenha Dankuu Retsu Zan'' ''- After a Senpuu Restsu San and while the opponent is trapped in the tornado, Haohmaru strikes with a downward slash that sends them away from the tornado, then a final downward slash to knock them away from him and at worst cut them in half. Wiz : Haohmaru's sword is the Fugudoku, a special katana if swung right can bring up a small tornado that sucks up his opponents before launching them into the air. Boomstick : Holy shit, is he an airbender?! Wiz : What? No! He also has a sake jug that he usually drinks before battle and can deflect or reflect projectiles of all kinds when hit with it. Boomstick : This guy has many ways to use and kill with his katana. He can swing his sword and launch himself upwards, use energy inside of his sword to sweep at or blast his enemies away, or just straight up murder them. Even if he loses his sword, which happens more than you think, he can still punch and kick like the man he is and charge at his foes with a shoulder dash until he gets his sword back. The only downside is that he can't do most of his sweet moves without that sword. Abilities Wiz : Haohmaru is able to use two forms of fighting, his Slash and Bust forms. In his Slash form, he's essentially balanced although alone he has high speed and power. But in his Bust form, he's more powerful and fitted for getting up close and even more deadly than he already is. He can also power up his sword with ki, and enough energy charged can create a blast that can kill his enemy. Haohmaru performs one of his fatalities Boomstick : Did he just split that guy in half? Awesome! Wiz : He also seems to hold this strange ability. You see, there is no official term for this, but when it happens his skin turns pure red, his power is increased, and he has access to moves he is usually unable to perform: the power moves. This happens at random when his power has reached it's peak with almost every blow from him drawing blood, but it does not last forever. It seems Haohmaru is able to transform into this form willingly without his full power reached with the cost of less time he has in the form. Let's just call it the Power buff. Weaknesses and Conclusion Boomstick : Just because Haohmaru seems like a good warrior doesn't mean he has his own flaws. Wiz : Even if Haohmaru can fight without his sword, he won't be able to do his moves that are deemed lethal, giving him a disadvantage until he can retrieve it. Boomstick : And even though he's a samurai, who I've heard from Wiz's constant history lessons that they are so honorable and stuff, he's kind of a dick. Wiz : Right Boomstick, Haohmaru constantly taunts his foes before battle and gloats about how great he is, and if his enemy is laying down, he'll just start kicking them street-style. Also, I'm very proud of you Boomstick. You actually listened to me for once. Boomstick : Oh shut up, it was a road trip and you wouldn't turn the radio on. I needed to sleep somehow. Anyways, if Haohmaru just keeps his mind on the battle and his weapon, he could easily best every other samurai who lived. "To fight. To die. Enjoy the afterlife." Jago Wiz : Jago was an abandoned baby found by the Himalayans who would then become one of their if not greatest monk in their population. Jago usually meditates during his time in the palace, as he is visited by the Great Tiger Spirit, who bestows Jago with incredible power. Boomstick : Don't monks shave their heads? Wiz : Well a reason they'd shave their head if they were- Boomstick : AAAAAAAH! No more! Wiz : Fine then Boomstick, just stop asking me these things. Boomstick : I can't help it! Anyways, Jago's Tiger Spirit helped him notice there was something spooky and evil running around, so Jago went off to fight in the Killer Instinct tournament. Wiz : There he met and fought his soon to be rival Fulgore, and he succeeded. Although he didn't win in that tournament, he went off back to his Tiger Spirit. He then revealed himself as the demon Gargos and made a 2000 year time-shift all the way into the past. Boomstick : Pretty pissed, he went off to fight him, but Fulgore came back and even stronger. He was nearly defeated before Orchid stepped in to help him succeed in the fight. Then when he got to Gargos, he beat the living shit out of him, making him win the tournament. Weapons Kora Sword - An inverted tibetan sword designed for slashing, but can stab. It can be linked to Jago's Tiger Spirit Attacks * Endoduken - A fireball that can be shot at the enemy. It's color represents it's speed, red being the fastest, yellow being regular speed, and green being the slowest; Shadower hits three times before exploding * Wind Kick - Jago launches himself far in a certain direction to hit his opponent; Shadower version can go through projectiles and hits three times before launching the enemy * Tiger Fury - Jago does a shoryuken-styled uppercut that launches his opponents upwards; Shadower hits 3 times before launching the enemy upwards * Ninja Slide - Jago slides on the ground, tripping his opponent. * Laser Blade - With the sword encased in energy, Jago will swing his sword upward or downwards at his enemy; Shadower swings the blade five times in one attack. No Mercies * Falling Car - While Jago is meditating, a car falls down on top of the enemy. * Impalement - Jago swings his sword upward two times before ending with a stab to the chest. * Laser Beam - Jago shoots a laser beam out of his gauntlet that kills the enemy * Sword Throw - Jago throws his sword into the enemy's chest. Wiz : The endoduken is an energy ball of which Jago can manipulate the speed of. His wind kick not only sends him far into a certain direction, but it also acts as an attack from afar. His Tiger Fury- Boomstick : Hey! He's ripping off of Ryu too! Wiz : ...sends his opponents into the air, he can also do a slide attack, which can trip his enemies over- Boomstick : AND M.Bison? For shame! Wiz : Dammit Boomstick, let me finish! Ahem, and his sword can be swung overhead or at an upward angle. He also has his own versions of fatalities called No Mercies. These vary from sword attacks, lasers, and even a car to crush people. Jago summons a car while meditating Boomstick : So that's what happened to my car! I don't see that little shit Riptor, but there's my car! Abilities Wiz : Jago has access to Shadow moves, which enhance his trademark attacks to hit faster, stronger, and able to go through some projectiles. He can use it to open, link, or end a combo easily. If needed to be, he can also use it as a defense mechanism, for it will counter an attack when in the right stance. Wiz: He also has his Instinct Mode : Tiger's Focus. Boomstick : In this form, his Endodukens automatically shoot twice, and when they hit someone it heals Jago as if he was sucking their soul in the process. The only bad thing about it is that he can only use this form for a couple seconds, and he can't just pop out and use it. He has to wait for his, uh, spirit to fill up with energy. Flaws & Conclusion Wiz : Jago may be a good combatant, he certainly isn't dominant in every category, merely well balanced. His Instinct Mode is also a good technique, but has a small window of time and cannot be gone into at will, only when his, er, spirit is completely powered up. Boomstick : Despite all this, Jago is one monk you certainly don't want to piss off. "I'm afraid your path ends here." Death Battle! Wiz : Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick : IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Haohmaru is walking down the road nonchalantly. He's been feeling bored recently and all of his duels were too easy for him to take victory in. Sword in sheath, he keeps walking until something catches his eye. He sees a man in a torn blue outfit simply sitting there in front of him, eyes closed. He looked as if he was meditating or maybe napping. Haohmaru was going to kindly ask the man to sit aside, but as he got closed, the man's eyes opened and had glowed a mysterious golden hue. In shock, the samurai jumped away and instantly unsheathed his blade in self-defense. He didn't want him to pull any tricks onto him knowing what demons he has faced. The man got into a pose himself as if he was ready for a fight, but before anything he introduced himself. "I am Jago." "Heh, nice name." "You are trespassing this area. Leave before you meet end's fate." "Oh goody, a fight! But guess who is stronger? Hint : It's me!" Haohmaru just pulled off one of his pre-fighting liners. It seemed as if Jago didn't like this man's attitude, and if this black-haired samurai wanted a duel, he would most certainly get one, and Haohmaru definitely wanted a challenge by now. The first thing Haohmaru did was run straight after Jago. All he had to do was cut him up and he's good, right? It can't be that hard. "Endoduken!" Jago shot out a fast ball of energy toward the samurai. On focus, he managed to evade the attack. What was next to do? Charge at him again! Jago began to back up as if he was planning something. "Endoduken!" The energy ball came back, but faster. Haohmaru luckily knew what to do. He jumped over the projectile and managed to attack Jago from above, which drew blood. He then managed to dish in two other blows before Jago dodged his other attack. TRIPLE COMBO! Suddenly, Jago managed to perform a Wind Kick successfully followed by a flurry of hits ending with a Shadower Tiger Fury, sending Haohmaru up into the air. Jago finishes his combo with a well-timed Endoduken that hits the samurai while falling. KING COMBO! Haohmaru got up slowly and regained his focus. By the time he did however, Jago successfully performed the same combo again except this time it ended with a Shadower Endoduken. When Haohmaru got up, he punched the ground. His skin has turned completely red, and he seems pissed. This time, Haohmaru wasn't having any of it. By the time Jago was ready to perform a third combo, Haohmaru grabbed his sword and swung it in a particular manner as the clad Monk launched himself at him. "Ougi Senpuu Retsu San!" Haohmaru summoned a small cyclone to move forward as it came into contact with Jago, which made it larger and sucked in the warrior. As he shot out of the tornado, Haohmaru was prepared. He ran up, and as Jago fell down, Haohmaru raised his sword and began to swing it upwards. "Ougi Senpuu Kogetsu San!" Haohmaru struck Jago twice before launching into the air. As Jago fell, Haohmaru landed on top of him. Once off, Haohmaru had an idea. He just starting kicking Jago while he was down as if he was a street thug who just got into a gang fight. Jago got to his senses and flipped over, but as Haohmaru went to attack again, Jago slid under the angry samurai, tripping him. As he got up, Jago did it again, making him even angrier. Haohmaru instantly got up. His skin was back to normal, but he instantly reacted. He made a pose, and just as Jago slid again, Haohmaru attacked. Jago had enough, for he brought out his Kora sword. The two warriors began to duel. Haohmaru landed some blows, and Jago was able to hit him five times in a single attack. Finally, it came up with both overhead swings. They were clashing swords together. One tried to to push the other and vice versa. In the end, both fell back from recoil as their swords flew to the sides. As Haohmaru got up, he saw that his blade was behind Jago, who did not notice. Jago did not worry, for he didn't rely on the blade as opposed to Haohmaru. By this point, it seemed like a fist fight. Haohmaru tried to fight man to man, even landing a few blows, but Jago still landed more, ending up with Haohmaru tasting the ground. When he got up, Jago then posed and shined out a shining, blazing golden aura from him. It looks like Jago was really letting out his Tiger Spirit. "Endoduken!" Two flaming balls charged towards the exhausted samurai. Luckily, Haohmaru had his sake jug. He immediately hit them with the jug, deflecting the fireballs before drinking out of it to replenish himself. By the time he was done, Jago has already begun his pounce, hitting him over and over. Haohmaru tried to hit him with a shoulder charge, but Jago nearly countered by throwing him onto the ground. As Haohmaru got up, Jago began his finishing combo. He struck Haohmaru in many places, seemingly injuring him badly before finishing him with a boosted Tiger Fury, which sent Haohmaru flying into the air and landing face first into the ground with his blade next to him. ULTRA! The golden aura faded away from Jago, and he began to walk away... ...until he heard another stressed punch into the ground. Haohmaru was somehow still alive, and more pissed than ever. He grabbed the planted sword and looked as if he was charging himself up. Seconds later, he was red-skinned once more to finish the fight all he could before running toward Jago. Jago gave out all he could, but the samurai wouldn't let down. At one point Jago managed to make him stumble, only for him to charge at Jago successfully, making him stunned. With the little time he had left with the forced charge, he decided to end it. Jago came to his senses quickly and tried to kick away Haohmaru, but he evaded and moved behind him. He grabbed him by the shoulder before spinning him around to the opposite side he was facing. Stunned and stumbling, he was about to regain his footing until Haohmaru swiftly dashed passed him, and a sharp pain began to arose. Haohmaru has sliced Jago's chest, and he wasn't finished there. He grabbed his sword and began performing fast and powerful sword swings with each one always drawing blood. Before finishing it, Haohmaru raised his sword up high into the air before screaming one of his most powerful moves. "Hiougi Tenha Fuujin Zan!" Haohmaru began swinging his sword like crazy with every swing going upwards like a wheel, and every cut hit Jago hard. He finished with a Kogetsu San that launched him high into the air. Jago was nearing death at this point from all this blood loss, but Haohmaru knew just how to finish it. As Jago bounced up again from the high fall, Haohmaru was just above him with his sword up again. "Ougi Resshin Zan!" Haohmaru fell down with his blade coming down like a guillotine, but it is charging with green aura. Haohmaru hit Jago during the fall, and when he hit the ground, the blade split Jago's body in half and send the two pieces flying away from each other. KO! Haohmaru reverted back to his normal skin color, exhausted, but proud that this warrior has put up a well fight, something he was hoping would happen for so long. But yet again, he is victorious. Haohmaru sheathed his blade, then planted his encased katana into the ground. He had a smirk on his face and pulled out yet again another of his memorable lines as he saw the separated pieces of the now dismembered remains of a monk. "Hmm, not bad. I have met the second strongest in the world!" Results Boomstick : Holy shit, that was hardcore! Wiz : Haohmaru and Jago at first are seemed evenly matched, but there are a few main reasons Haohmaru won this battle. Boomstick : Haohmaru and Jago both have forms that increase their power, but only Jago's needed to be charged. Haohmaru can just transform at will when he needed to even if it meant less time in it. Wiz : Also while Jago is an incredible combatant, Haohmaru's sheer destructive force and speed outclasses his. By simply going into his power form, a single sword strike is able to kill mortal beings and even those of great power, such as Amakusa. Boomstick : "But Wiz, isn't Haohmaru defenseless without his sword?" Wiz : Yes, Haohmaru has less power with his sword lost, but he has means of dealing without it. He can use his jug to remove of projectiles and his shoulder charge to push enemies aside so he can retrieve his sword unless they have a high amount of speed and reflexes, such as Jago in his Instinct mode. Boomstick : And don't forget about his Bust form which allows him to be more aggressive and even deadlier in close combat. I guess Jago wasn't cut for this battle. Wiz : The winner is Haohmaru. Next time on Death Battle! Two puppets are sitting down. One begins to move on it's own, while the other begins growing with a supposed spotlight lit upon it Then as everything cuts to black, two voices are heard. "Have a taste of this!" "Geno Whirl!" GENO VS GUILLO Trivia * This is Arigarmy's first battle he was written on the wiki. * He has wanted this battle to actually happen, but fears it may not be due to Haohmaru's obscurity in the West. Category:Arigarmy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles